dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Justice League Task Force
Write the text of your article here!Members Starman/Mikaal Tomas King Solovar the ruler of Gorilla City Nightwing/Jason Lane Kent White Lantern/Christopher Collins White Lantern oath All credits by ~StoneDustGhost "The day will dawn on Blackest NightShining rays of purest whiteIn Brightest Day the universe healsWith this light my ring reveals!" Steel/John Henry Irons Among the characters who have "disappeared" in the new DC Comics is one that has always been tremendously neglected and rolled with the stomach for the "Distinguished Competition" Marvel Comics same part of the" Clan Superman "and time was at the top as a member of the Justice League" Pantheon of Gods of Olympus "by Grant Morrison or more black oblivion ... you know ... The Steel John Henry Irons ..." The Return of Superman. "If you do not know that character is African-American who uses a technological armor style Iron-Man whose main weapon is a steel hammer. Steel has always been a very underrated character in DC Comics when they think many think it is an "Iron Man of the poor" so I thought I would do as made with Amadeus Cho and "reinvent" it ... MY Steel has the power to become virtually indestructible Organic Steel won when his body was impregnated with nanometal created by nano-robots developed by Lex Luthor to master it and converts it into a weapon against Superman but John Henry Irons rebelled at the last moment and helped to Super detonate the Lex. Now he has basically the same powers of the X-Men Colossus by the concentration can become a mega-muscled giant of more than 2 , 10 m tall with silver body and pumped (style of the Colossus of the Ultimate Marvel universe that obviously only African American) with organic steel body that gives super-strength and virtual invulnerability. More nano-robots that make your body metal also confer essentially the same powers of Superman or the capacity to absorb and convert solar energy to super-power in an energy field around him that makes him virtually invulnerable as well as anything in direct contact with it, power flight supersonic speed, vision, telescopic, microscopic, infrared, X-ray, super-hearing, mental radar and sonar (the Daredevil style), vision of ionic particles (like the heat vision of the Super only he can particle ionic channel to design eyes and bursts of optical energy) as well as the unique ability to channel energy magnetic to hands and cast a giant hammer light magnetic energy can deliver blows as he channels the whole weight of the Earth's magnetic field in devastating blows. I imagine him shirtless with "S" for "Steel" inspired by the "S" Superman's laser tattoo on his chest (but obviously a different style "S" Super to give character and individuality) a cover and black shorts (perhaps with a belt buckle with an also an "S" style of Superman "Superman Returns" only without the damn underwear over the pants) and boots. Maybe some more details in its Organic Steel as beard and hair cut style of the John Stewart of the Justice League. The Question /Vick Sage Troia/Donna Troy (Team Leader ) Captain Marvel Jr/Fredy Freeman Black Canary/Dinah Lance Huntress/Elenna Bertinelli Azrael / Michael Lane Batwing/David Zamvimbi